Fan and Spiral
by Sanguinary Toxicity
Summary: His clan was known for bringing death, while her's was known for it's vitality. Together they balance each other out and live in harmony, even if it does involve a lot of yelling. Drabble series SasuKarin
1. Understanding

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Let's stop here for the night," Sasuke said, facing a wavy field of grass which was died pink and red and gold. "We'll continue our search in the morning," he turned his black eyes onto Karin. "We are still heading in the right direction right?"

Karin sighed, made the seal of the ram and closed her eyes. It took only a few breaths for her to open her eyes. "Yes."

"Good." Sasuke wandered off into the field of grass, leaving Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo alone.

"What's up with him?" Suigetsu asked to nobody in particular.

"Dunno," Juugo shrugged.

"Suigetsu! Get some firewood so we can start a fire."

"Don't boss me around, you four-eyed freak."

"Wh-What did you call me?" Karin screeched back.

"You heard me."

"Do I need to punch your teeth in, shark breath?"

"Why you!"

"Guys," Juugo whined, trying to suppress his violent urges and break up Karin and Suigetsu. "Stop it."

"Suigetsu," Sasuke had silently reappeared, his bangs fluttering in the wind. Suigetsu and Karin turned to look at him. "Leave Karin alone," he turned back around, "oh and get some firewood," he said over his shoulder. Suigetsu shot Karin a nasty glare before stomping off to get some firewood, muttering about Sasuke always siding with Karin. The red haired girl on the other than got busy digging the fire pit and lining it with stones. Every now and then she'd glance back at the field, she couldn't exactly see Sasuke, but she could sense his chakra and wondered what he was thinking about. More importantly, she was wondering how he was holding up after the death of his brother.

Madara had given them Akatsuki robes, but Sasuke had told them not to wear the robes in transit. Better for blending in and avoiding Konoha spies, he had said. Karin doubted that there were Konoha spies this near Lightning Country, but then again, one could never be too sure. The way Madara and Sasuke talked, it seemed like Konoha spies were all over the place.

"I got us some fish," Suigetsu said, coming back with a couple of fat trouts that slapped wet against his leg, his arms full of firewood. "And your damn firewood." He dropped it near Karin, though it was close enough where she was convinced he wanted to drop it on her.

"You nearly dropped it on me!" Karin pointed this out loudly. Suigetsu made a face, untied the fish from his belt and began to gut them. Soon, they had a fire going, and the trout roasting. Karin monitored the fish quietly.

"I wonder if we are really going to capture the Hachibi for that Madara guy?" Suigetsu mused aloud as Karin passed out the roasted trout. She removed Sasuke's from the fire and slammed the stick into the ground. The Uchiha still hadn't returned from his musing, but Karin knew he hadn't left, she could still sense his chakra near by.

"If we want to destroy Konoha." Karin bit into her trout.

"_We?_ There is no _we _in this, Karin," Suigetsu pointed out. "It's all Sasuke. _He_ wants to destroy Konoha." Suigetsu shrugged. "Personally, I have no beef with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"We are Sasuke's teammates! Our goals are his goals!"

"You only say that because you love him."

"L-Love him! I... I have no idea what you're talking about Suigetsu!" Karin punched him and he dissolved his head into water, splashing them a bit before it materialized again.

"Hmph," Suigetsu rubbed his abused cheek, glaring at Karin but didn't say anything else. They ate their fish in silence, chitchatted a bit more before Juugo and Suigetsu turned in.

Alone in the dark, with nothing but the crescent moon and the dying embers of their campfire as light, Karin stood and picked up the fish she had set aside for Sasuke. Following his chakra, she headed out into the field.

Karin found Sasuke standing out in the field, gazing up at the night sky. His bangs gently blowing in the breeze. Slowly, she walked up to him. "Sasuke?" she called. He looked at her briefly before fixing his gaze back up on the stars. "I brought you dinner," Karin said. He looked at her again and noticed the fish in her hand.

"Thank you," he said and grabbed the fish, eating it quickly before tossing the bones aside. He then returned to his star gazing. Karin watched him for a few more minutes, wondering what he was thinking about. If he even remembered that time he saved her from the giant bear in the Chuunin Exams. He probably didn't or if he did, he didn't treasure it like she did. She still remembered it. The warmth in his eyes, the kindness in his smile. She wondered if she and her team had managed to get to the third test, if things would have been different between her and Sasuke.

"I..." she paused. _What am I doing? He clearly wants to be left alone, and not listen to me have a heartfelt confession!_ Karin chided herself, yet despite this she took a few more steps towards Sasuke, and touched his arm. She removed her glasses and snuggled against his shoulder. "I know what we can do while the others are sleeping?" she giggled. Sasuke looked at her with a neutral expression.

"Karin," he said, "let go."

Karin bit her lip but let him go and slipping her glasses back onto her nose. _What was I thinking! _Karin chided herself again. "I know it must be hard... to be all alone."

"What do you know about being alone!" Sasuke snapped. Karin jumped a bit, clearly surprised that Sasuke snapped at her. He had never snapped at her. When she remained silent, he gave her a nasty smirk before sneering, "That's what I thought! _Nothing_! You know _nothing_ of what it's like to be alone!"

"Actually, I do." Karin replied in a calm voice. Sasuke blinked a few times, completely thrown off guard. Maybe he was expecting a different reaction or a different statement. "I lost my entire village in a raid. The only reason I survived was because I sensed a lot of chakra coming, so I hid." Karin shrugged, glanced up at the stares and sighed, "When I came back, my village was in ruins, my home gone, my parents dead. My teammates and teacher dead as well. My entire little village was gone. I did find one messenger bird and wrote a plea for help to the main village of Kusagakure, but they never replied. I stayed there, scavenging for food until Orochimaru found me."

"Hn."

"So, don't tell me I don't know what it's like to be alone! Utterly alone without anyone! I know how it hurts and how painful it is! Believe me I wish I could've died with the rest of them! But I didn't! I may not know the pain of killing my own blood or knowing that someone of my blood killed those I loved and betrayed me. But losing everything and everyone I ever cared about. I know that pain Sasuke, and even though happened years ago, it still hurts. It still fresh. Whoever said that time heals all wounds is a liar." Karin took a deep breath and shoved her glasses up her nose. Sasuke didn't say anything Karin turned and left.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed hers. She froze, looking at him. His head was bowed and he looked only at the dark grass. He didn't say anything he simple squeezed her hand tightly. As if she was a thread that was holding him onto this world, tying his sanity down. "Karin," he whispered and she could hear the emotion in his voice. The red haired girl gulped.

"Sasuke?"

"Karin... thank you..." there was a pause and Sasuke never once let go of her hand, "for understanding."

* * *

**OMG! **

**SasuKarin! FINALLY! **

**I personally think I failed at Karin and Sasuke. I don't write too much on the current generation characters anyways. But regardless, here is something short and sweet. I hope you enjoy it. **

**My birthday is in three days. I'm not looking forward to my birthday. Don't ask why. **

**Anyways, life sucks. **

**R'n'R **

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	2. Two Cherry Blossoms

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_"That's the kanji for _cherry blossom_!" Mio pointed out as she wrote her name. Sasuke looked at his daughter and nodded. "Rio-chan has it in her name too!" Mio declared. Her twin sister glared at her before going back to her homework. _

_"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "You're name means _beautiful cherry blossom _and your sister's name means _village cherry blossom_." _

_"Why did you name us that?" Mio asked, brushing her red hair out of her eyes. She and her sister were the only ones to have inherited their mother's red hair. _

_"Because you were born when the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Now, do you have any questions about your homework?" Sasuke asked, looking at his daughter's homework. _

_"It's pretty easy," Mio mumbled. She liked learning. She was good at memorizing things. _

_"I need help!" Rio interjected, leaning over her sister to show Sasuke the question on her homework.  
"Hn," Sasuke took it and looked it over. Mio watched this silently. Rio may not have been book-smart but she was extremely talent. Mio was the opposite and she feared that was reflected in how their father treated them, despite him reassuring her that both she and Rio were his precious cherry blossoms. _

* * *

"When the cherry blossoms were in bloom," Mio muttered, looking at the front gate of Konohagakure. It was the first time she ever been to this village. Kusagakure was rather small and not a lot of things happened there. Her mother told her the village was once destroyed but had been rebuilt shortly after the Fourth Ninja War, Madara's War, as her mother called it. She remembered when she asked who was Madara and her father told her never to utter that name again. She never brought up the question again.

Mio pushed her glasses up on her nose. Another thing she got from her mother: poor eyesight. But that was made up with her sensory ability which she and her elder brother, Keiichi, both possessed. Rio didn't have poor eyesight or sensory skills. She had the Sharingan, like her brothers did. Mio had the Sharingan too, but hers was only at two tomoe. Not that it really bothered her, she was a sensory type that specialized in medical ninjutsu. She was a valuable assist to her team.

"Yo, Mio! You okay?" the boy to her left asked. The sixteen-year-old gave a start.

"Erm, yes," she replied, looking at Yuuta. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought," she tucked some of her red hair out of her face. Her hair, which was her favorite feature, was long and she kept it tied back in a high ponytail that was braided.

"Thinking about what?" Yuuta asked, trying to keep the blush from coloring his cheeks.

"Uh..." Mio looked around, rubbing her cheek as if she had been slapped, her black eyes fell on the cherry blossoms, "cherry blossoms." She finally replied, with a quick sheepish smile.

"Oh," Yuuta's shoulders slumped. "Oi, Masahiro, don't give me that look!"

"What look?" Masahiro smirked, as he adjusted his Kusa forehead protector. Yuuta just gave the boy a sullen look before it vanished from his face.

"Well, let's continue! We are after all three of the finest chuunin in Kusagakure!" Yuuta marched through the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Mio looked at Masahiro and the two of them shrugged before following their teammate.

Mio was rather taken aback by the sheer size of Konoha. It made her village feel small and inadequate. The marketplace alone could've fit her village inside it and then some. It was also loud and choked with people. The mass of humanity was pressing in around and Mio felt a wave of panic rise up in her throat. She never did well in crowds. She didn't like the fact that there were so many people pressing in around her, she felt suffocated in crowds. "Mio," Yuuta placed a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. "Gonna be okay?" he asked, blue eyes bright as they peered at her.

"Yeah," Mio nodded, swallowing. She frowned as she tasted bile on the back of her tongue.

"Do you know where the Hokage Tower is?" Masahiro asked Yuuta, since the blue-eyed black-haired shinobi declared himself self-appointed leader. Regardless, Mio knew she and Masahiro would both vote for Yuuta.

"Uuh, no clue," Yuuta folded his hands behind his head and began rocking on the balls of his feet. "I was hoping Mio-chan can find it," he said. Masahiro rolled his eyes and muttered something that vaguely sounded like _typical_ but Mio chose not to comment. "Well, Mio-chan?"

"I can find it," Mio nodded, as she pushed her glasses up on her nose with a gloved hand. She made the sign of the Ram and closed her eyes, opening her senses. She knew the Hokage was a jinchuuriki, so she sought out his bijuu's chakra. It only took a moment before she located it. "Found it," she smiled.

"Awesome!" Yuuta whooped, "That was faster than before!"

"Good job, Mio," Masahiro gave her a small nod. "Lead the way," he gestured towards the large crowd. Mio balked and had to fight to keep her breakfast in her belly.

"Th-Through the crowd?" Mio felt her skin grow cold. "C-Can't we just jump on the roofs, it'll be faster."

"Yes, but they may send ANBU at us," Yuuta pointed out. Mio grimaced, swaying a bit as a wave of nausea hit her. "You going to be okay Mio?" Yuuta asked.

"I'll be fine," Mio nodded. She could hear Rio laughing at her right now. Her twin never had a problem with crowds.

"You look pale," Masahiro was staring at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Mio insisted, her cheeks felt flushed yet she felt clammy. "Let's just go. We don't want to keep the Hokage waiting," Mio forced a smile. Her lips were bloodless.

"If you insist," Yuuta shrugged. Mio nodded and headed off into the crowd, but she only took a few steps before her legs gave out.

"MIO!" Yuuta and Masahiro were at her side in a moment but a woman with pink hair was holding their teammate. The two boys walked up to Mio and the strange woman.

"She your teammate?" the woman's jade green eyes pierced them sharply.

"Yeah," Yuuta felt his throat go dry.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Masahiro looked at Mio, who groaned, black eyes fluttering open. Yuuta stooped and picked up Mio's glasses.

"She's going to be fine, let's get her to the hospital. Get her some water and food," the woman said. The two Kusa ninja nodded and followed the woman that supported Mio. They watched their teammate take unsteady steps as she was lead away.

Mio sipped the cold ice water slowly. She looked around the stark white walls of the hospital. It smelled clean. Sterile was a better description of the smell actually. Mio smoothed her skort and adjusted her three-quarter sleeved shirt. She felt off. Not weak per se but off her game. Yuuta and Masahiro were staring at her. Like two overly large owls. "What?" she made a face.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta asked after a moment's pause.

"I told you, I'm fine," Mio sipped her water, sucking in an ice cube and playing with it in her mouth.

"You said that before going into the crowd and then you collapsed." Masahiro pointed out with a frown on his lips.

"I guess the heat got to me, but I'm okay."

The pink-haired woman came in a few seconds after she said that and gave a frown at Mio. "What's your name?" she asked. The woman was holding a clipboard and a pen. She had a very authoritative air about her. Mio could sense that this woman meant business.

"Uchiha Mio," the redhead girl said. The pink-haired woman faltered.

"Pardon?" the woman blinked her startling green eyes. Mio thought they reminded her of the fresh spring grass of her village.

"Uchiha Mio," Mio repeated.

"Who's your father?" the woman asked, taking a few hesitant steps towards Mio.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Why?" Mio arched a brow. "My mother is Karin, is wife."

"Karin..." the woman's green eyes widen. "Did she have red hair and wore glasses?"

"Yes... why?" Mio was getting wary of this woman.

"I remember her," the woman said. "Your father nearly killed her."

"I know," Mio said, she sat up straight and stared at the woman. "I know all about my father's past and his association with Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki."

The woman flinched upon hearing those names. The woman nodded.

"Are you saying I should love my father less because of it?" Mio wondered why she was getting so defensive.

"No," the woman smiled. It was warm and inviting, "I was just surprised that's all. Surprised that he reconciled with your mother."

"Love is a powerful thing."

"Yes... very powerful." The woman seemed distracted. "I'm Hyuga Sakura."

"You don't have the Byakugan eyes like a Hyuga," Yuuta pointed out. His voice sounded extremely loud, like nails on a chalkboard. Mio shot him a glare. Sakura chuckled softly.

"My husband's Hyuga. I'm Hyuga via marriage," Sakura said. She wrote down Mio's name. "You have a lovely name."

"My father named me and my twin sister."

"Oh, you have a sister."

"Yes," Mio nodded, "Uchiha Rio is my sister."

Again the woman faltered.

"Is there something wrong?" Mio asked.

"Interesting that your father would name his daughters after cherry blossoms."

"We were born in March, when the cherry blossoms were in bloom," Mio pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Aa." A sad smile lingered on Sakura's lips. "Well, you seem physically fine. I think you just had an anxiety attack."

"I don't like large crowds."

"That probably did it. You probably just worked yourself up."

"Probably. I normally have better control over it. There aren't that many crowds in Kusagakure."

"What brings you to Konoha?" Sakura asked. Mio frowned.

"We are here to see your Hokage." Masahiro replied and Mio gave him a relieved smile.

"Oh? For what?"

"We have matters to discuss with the Hokage." Mio didn't like how Sakura was prying. The pink-haired woman smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get him. He's a friend of mine," Sakura offered a smile. Mio blinked cat-like at the medical kunoichi. "I'll be right back then," Sakura licked her lips before leaving. Mio felt Yuuta and Masahiro's gazes on her.

"Could there be another reason why Sasuke-sama named you and Rio the way he did?" Yuuta asked Mio. The sensory ninja flopped back onto the bed.

"Maybe." Mio stared at the ceiling. She felt the need to activate her Sharingan. With a thought her kekkei genkai appeared in her eyes, she began tracing patterns in the ceiling. She wondered if she could place herself in a genjutsu by looking in the mirror. She felt weird for some reason.

* * *

Sakura tapped on the door to Naruto's office. "Kuff eem!" came a voice. Sakura pushed the door open to see Naruto slurping down some instant ramen.

"Cheating on Hinata's cooking again, I see," a light smirk played on Sakura's lips. Naruto's sky blue eyes grew wide as he hastily swallowed.

"Don't tell her!" Naruto gasped.

"I won't," Sakura shook her head, pink tresses dancing.

"Phew," Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what brings you to my office?" Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and pretended to be working. "Man, I never thought the Hokage had so much paperwork," he grumbled.

"Not what you dreamed it would be?"

Naruto looked up and grinned at Sakura, the years washing away from his face, making him younger. Making him appear once more then Naruto of her youth, the Naruto of the old Team Seven. "It's everything I dreamed it would be! Paperwork and all!" he laughed joviality. Sakura laughed along with him, the horrible events between Sasuke leaving and end of Madara's War vanishing like mist in the morning sun.

"Well, I'm glad," Sakura's warm smile still lingered on her lips. "Anyways, there are three Kusa shinobi here that want to speak with you."

"Kusa?" Naruto furrowed his brow. "Oh, yeah! They are going to be working with Hoshi's team."

"Oh." Sakura blinked. "Sasuke's daughter is one of them."

"Sasuke's... daughter?" Naruto stared at Sakura like a fish out of water. "When did he get married! Better yet, who would marry him!"

"Karin."

"Karin... you mean that four-eyed chick that was dying?"

"Yes, her." Sakura felt a bitter smile twist itself on her lips. "She loved him. He must've loved her too. Enough to reconcile with her and have a family with her."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto gifted Sakura with a beaten puppy look.

"It's okay Naruto," she smiled. "I'm happy with Neji."

Naruto knew better, it was the smile she had worn when Sasuke had left the village. That pained smile she hid behind to make Naruto worry less about her. "If you say so."

Sakura nodded and looked out the window. "Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of his name. "Karin," a smile touched his lips when she saw his wife.

"What are you doing out here?" Karin asked.

"Watching the cherry blossoms," was his reply. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled her neck, drinking in her scent.

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Karin asked.

"It's you I love." Sasuke looked up and grabbed Karin's chin and held her gave. "You that haunted my dreams, you that stole my heart, you that I wed and you that bore my children." He pecked her lips lightly. "She's just a friend from my past. I'm also indebted to her," he traced the area around Karin's heart. "I would've lost you if it wasn't for her."

"Sasuke," Karin smiled softly at him.

"No, I wasn't thinking about her. I was thinking about our cherry blossoms," Sasuke smiled.

"Oh."

Sasuke smiled. "Yes, our cherry blossoms."

* * *

**I know you guys are gonna yell at me for the**** SasuSaku tones in this, but they did have a past and chemistry together. There was still SasuKarin in this. Sasuke did choose Karin in the end. **

**I honestly like Mio. She's... awkward. Irunno, human is more like it. She is modeled a bit off of Sakura. Rio is, I guess you can say modeled off of Ino. Keiichi is Mio's elder brother and he's a sensory nin like Karin and Mio. All five of Sasuke's children possess Sharingan. Only Mio and Rio have red hair and Mio is the only one with bad vision. **

**I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Mio means Beautiful Cherry Blossom**

**Rio means Village Cherry Blossom **

**Sasuke named his daughters because of the cherry blossoms present at their birth and to honor Sakura. **

**Hinata has fail cooking. **

**R'n'R**

**Sanguinary Toxicity**


	3. Bears and Bite Marks

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Uh... don't go," she called out to the dark eyed boy. She stood up slowly, eyeing the bear warily, unsure if it would awake and try to eat her again. The boy stopped and turn to look at her.

"I have to get back to my team," he said.

"I'm separated from mine," Karin bit her lip. "Can you help me find them?"

"No. I told my team I'd be back shortly with water," the boy replied. Karin frowned briefly as she puzzled out her next question.

"If... If we work together... I help you find water and you help me find me team... would that be fair?" she asked.

The dark eyed boy frowned for a moment before giving her the briefest of nods. "Very well." He jumped down besides her. "Uchiha Sasuke," he informed her. Karin blinked as she adjusted her glasses, realizing that they hadn't properly introduced themselves.

"K-Karin..." the red haired girl said, remembering her father's words not to reveal her clan name to anyone, just in case someone came looking for the last members of the Uzumaki clan. Sasuke nodded and didn't press her for more. "So, uh... I think I heard some water this way," she turned and trotted off in the opposite direction of the bear, Sasuke close on her heels.

"What village are you from, I can see your headband clearly."

"Kusa," Karin replied in an offhanded sort of way. She scanned the area for her teammates, but the only chakra she could feel was Sasuke's. It felt... different. Very different, like a snake that just slithered into the shade after sunbathing. She suppressed a shudder. "Look, I think that's water up ahead," she pointed to where she could hear the babble of a brook.

"Good ear," he nodded to her, jumping ahead of her in a few quick leaps. She followed him, and looked around again, hoping to find a glimmer of her teammates' chakra. Nothing. She watched Sasuke fill up the canteens with water. "Thanks for the help," he said, eyes glancing around. "Have you spotted your team?"

"N-No... I think... we got separated. That bear attacked us and went after me... I fell down," Karin looked at her feet. "Anyways, I'm sure I'll find them. I can sense chakra."

"Oh, you're a sensory ninja," Sasuke blinked. "Do you want me to stay with you until you find them?" he could hear Sakura scold Naruto for not making such an offer to a lady in distress.

Karin blushed, her cheeks matching her hair and eyes. "Oh, no that's okay. I'll manage. Oh, I think one of them is coming now. I'll just stay put," Karin said.

"If you're sure," Sasuke shrugged. "See ya," he smiled and leapt into the treetops vanishing in a few heartbeats.

* * *

It turned out that her team had been disqualified and that Masahiro was in the hospital. Karin was a bit glad that she didn't have to go through the final test, not after seeing that poor Hyuga girl come in. Karin had spent the entire night monitoring the Hyuga girl's chakra, just to make sure she'd live to see the morning.

Karin had become rather familiar with the hospital, between visiting Masahiro and checking up on the Hyuga girl, she soon knew the place like the back of her hand. Seiji didn't approve of her always going back to the hospital, but until Masahiro got better they couldn't exactly head back to Kusa. Plus Karin liked Konoha, it was much bigger than her tiny village.

She dashed behind a corner when a white haired man followed by a loud obnoxious blond walked by. She recognized the swirl pattern on the blond's jumpsuit, frowning in puzzlement because only full fledged members of the Uzumaki clan could wear the symbol, or so her father told her. Then again, she's seen it on every chuunin and jounin in Konoha. They couldn't _all_ be Uzumaki shinobi. She shook her head, made sure the duo were well gone before going around the corner.

She was surprised to find him in the hospital. He seemed so strong and invincible when he defeated the bear. Now he looked rather pathetic, in the hospital bed. "Hey," she whispered, drawing his attention from the window.

"Hello," he replied politely. "Did you find your team?"

"Oh," she blushed, "yes but erm... we were disqualified. Masahiro-kun is in the hospital. We're waiting for him to be released before we head back to Kusa."

"Aa."

"Oh, well... maybe next year."

"Maybe."

"Did... did you win your match?" she asked.

"Naturally. I'm an elite Uchiha."

"That's good. Are you still injured then?"

"I'm recovering from my injuries I sustained in the Forest of Death," Sasuke replied.

"Oh..." Karin looked around making sure nobody would sneak up on her. "I do have one other ability."

"You know it's stupid to tell an enemy shinobi your secrets."

"Kusa and Konoha aren't enemies," she snapped. "I'm just trying to help you, meathead!"

"Hey... chill..." Sasuke blinked, unsure on why the girl suddenly snapped again. "I'm just giving you advice."

"Well..." she huffed before hopping on to the bed. She unzipped her shirt a bit and exposed her shoulder, yet unmarked. "If you bite me, you'll be able to suck my chakra and heal."

"That's... gross..." Sasuke frowned.

"Do you want to stay in here longer or not?" Karin snapped.

"Fine," he looked at her, "does it hurt?"

"It... feels weird but it doesn't really hurt."

"Hn," he shrugged, grabbed her shoulder and bit down. Karin gasped, shuddering as he sucked out her chakra. She had only don't this a few times with Seiji and Masahiro. Never a complete stranger, and never one so mysterious as Uchiha Sasuke. He let go after a few moments, gasping for breath. "I feel... so full of life," he murmured.

_That's the Uzumaki chakra for you. It has extreme vitality, hence why you can suck it out of me and heal yourself. _Karin didn't say that of course, she just nodded, traced the new bite mark before pulling her shirt back into it's proper place.

"Will it go away?" Sasuke asked, suddenly as he pointed to her shoulder.

"No. Once someone bites me to use my heal bite jutsu, the bite mark stays. I remember everyone that has bit me to use my heal bite jutsu," Karin said.

"Oh," Sasuke nodded. Karin looked over to the door, spotting a tuff of pink hair.

"I have to go," Karin said, adjusting her glasses on her nose. Karin hopped off his bed and ran to the door. "See ya!" she waved over her shoulder before pushing the door open and neatly avoided colliding with the pink haired girl. Sasuke stared back after the girl.

* * *

It had been three fateful years since their first encounter during the Chuunin Exams. And those three years had changed them. Karin was no more the shy girl she once was. The lost of her entire village made sure of that and Sasuke... well he had shed his skin and became a serpent with it's glittering black coils wrapped around his heart.

Yet he still somehow managed to save her from another raging bear. "Idiot," he hissed.

"Wh-What?! I had everything perfectly under control, Sasuke! You didn't need to butt in!" Karin snapped, pushing up her glassed.

"Hn," was his only answer as he turned to face her. Sleek and muscular like a jungle cat stalking it's prey, he walked towards her. Karin felt her back hit the tree. "What were you going to do?"

"I was going to throw some perfume into it's face and then..." she gulped when he placed a hand on her shoulder, the very same shoulder he bit what seemed like a life time ago. "Run," she breathed.

"Hn." The Uchiha smirked before leaning forward and kissing the bite mark.

* * *

**I was looking through SasuKarin stuff on DA and I felt inspired. I do so love them as children. ^^**

**I imagine that Karin knows she's an Uzumaki. Her father or mother (in the story it's her father) is a member from the Uzumaki clan and fled the destruction of the Uzumaki village of Whirlpool, settling in Grass Country and becoming a member of Kusagakure. He probably told Karin all sorts of stories about the powerful Uzumaki clan and also to never tell anyone her true identity in fear of whomever came and destroyed Whirlpool would come and kill them. Hence Karin only gave Sasuke her first name, and since Karin didn't know that Uzumaki Mito was the wife of Senju Hashirama or that Konoha and Whirlpool were once close allies, she's a bit confused why Konoha has the Uzumaki crest on their chuunin jackets. **

**R'n'R **

**SanguinaryToxicity**


End file.
